The Ice Crystal
by ElsaLover4Ever
Summary: Sequel to Tales of Anna, but can stand alone The gates are now permanently opened. Anna meets a boy named John who has fire powers, but there's more to this boy than meets the eye. Elsa finds out that there's an ice crystal in a cave in the North Mountain that can help her with her powers. She, Anna, and John go to find the crystal. What will happen? Contains Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

Anna was the princess of Arendelle, second-born to the now-deceased King and Queen, and younger sister to Snow Queen Elsa. There she was, learning how to skate, with help from Elsa and the little snowman Olaf. She was just starting to get the hang of it when she bumped into someone. She lost her balance, and was just about to fall on the ice when someone caught her. She looked up to see a young boy, probably 19 or 20, looking down at her. His hair was black, and his eyes were green.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Oh, um, hi!" Anna responded. The boy pulled her up. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Thanks," she brushed down her skirt, not because it was dirty or anything - just out of embarrassment.

"You must be Princess Anna," the boy said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Anna asked.

"I saw you over there with the Queen," the boy answered. They both looked over to see the platinum blonde-haired woman looking over at them. She was wearing a blue dress that was made of ice. Anna gave her a little nod to say that she was fine. Her sister got the hint and went back to her own things. Anna directed her attention back to the boy.

"So, um, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name? Haven't I...? Oh, how silly of me! My name is John," the boy said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you, John," the princess said, doing a small curtsy, but still keeping her balance. Before they could say anything else, Kristoff skated up to Anna and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh, hi, Kristoff!" Anna greeted. "Kristoff, this is John. John, this is Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you," John said, arm outstretched to shake the ice master's hand. It took Kristoff a little while before he shook the hand. "You're not a people person," he observed.

"No, not really. I usually just hang out with my reindeer," Kristoff replied. "Anna's the first person I actually like." The princess nodded to confirm what her boyfriend was saying.

"Oh, I see," John said. "Well, I best be going. It was nice meeting you, Princess. Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

"Yeah, maybe," Anna said. "Bye, John!" The villager bowed, then skated away. She directed her attention to Kristoff and asked, "Is someone jealous?"

"Jealous? Me?" Kristoff asked. "Never!" Anna laughed, then grabbed his arm.

"Come on. I'm sure Elsa wants to know what was going on," Anna said. Without waiting, she skated over to her sister, still sliding a little bit.

"Oh, there you are!" Elsa said, turning to see Anna and Kristoff skating up. "So, who was the boy?"

"John," the princess answered, and Elsa gave her a mischievous look. "No, there's nothing going on between us. Me and John, I mean."

"I see," Elsa said, before changing the subject. "Are you hungry? There's a buffet in the dining room, if you are. Oh, and there will be a ball tonight to celebrate the re-opening of the gates."

"A ball?!" Anna asked, half-excited and half-nervous. They hadn't had a ball in about a week - since Elsa's coronation day. And honestly, that didn't end very well. Anna hoped this one would be different, though. Especially since everyone accepted Elsa even with her powers.

"Yes. Now go on and enjoy yourself, but be ready by sundown," she instructed.

"Yes, Elsa," Anna said with a little curtsy, but then jumped on her sister and hugged her. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. Elsa gave a little laugh and wrenched her sister off of her. Although they had hugged twice on the day of the Great Thaw, as everyone called it, she was still getting used to it, after being afraid of anyone touching her for thirteen years.

"You're welcome. Go on," she instructed her sister. The princess smiled and skated around gleefully.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was about an hour before sundown when Anna decided to go get ready. She walked into the castle, her skates gone now thanks to Elsa removing them for her. She ran down the halls and up the stairs into her room. She opened her closet and looked for a dress to wear. She found her dark green dress that she had worn on coronation day, and a light green one that looked like it would be a little tight. She walked over to the mirror and held up each one, trying to figure out which one she wanted to wear. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me!" Kristoff called back. Just the person she needed!

"Come in!" She said. "And close the door behind you." After about a minute, she turned to her boyfriend and asked, "Which one?" She held up each one for Kristoff to see. The blonde boy walked up to them and examined them closer.

"Well, this one," he said, grabbing the coronation one, "reminds me of our first meeting, and this one reminds me of your sister's current dress. Which do you think I would choose?" The princess looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kristoff," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, and began walking out of the bedroom. Before he closed the door, he turned to Anna and said, "And keep your braids down. You look better that way." With that, he closed the door and walked down the hall. Anna smiled and began getting ready for the ball.

Anna ran down to the ballroom, but began walking calmly as she got closer. She began to walk in, but she noticed Kai hold out his hand and shake his head. The princess understood, and took a step back.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai introduced. Just past the servant, Anna could see her sister beginning to walk from the doorway on the other side.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending the celebration of the grand reopening of the gates!" Elsa began. Anna realized her sister was going to be doing a speech, so she took another step back, realizing it would be a little while. After about five minutes, Elsa said, "Let the party begin!" And with that, she blast ice at the walls of the ballroom, making it a winter wonderland, but without any snow. The queen gestured for her sister to come in, which the princess did, and all the guests clapped. Then, the music began to play, and everyone began to dance.

"Hello, my lady," someone said beside Anna. "May I have this dance?" The princess turned to see who had just asked her to dance, and looked at the boy with great surprise.

"Kristoff?" She asked. Normally, she would recognize her boyfriend, but his hair was combed and slicked back, and he was wearing a suit, which Anna had never seen him wear before. The ice master smiled at her.

"How do I look?" He asked, raising his arms so Anna could get a full view of him.

"Very handsome," she answered. "Honestly, I've never seen you look better." Kristoff pulled her close, about to kiss her, but then thought better of it.

"Shall we?" He asked, and Anna nodded. He led her to the middle of the ballroom, then began doing a waltz. Anna wasn't sure where he had learned to do it, but she didn't care. She was spun around multiple times. Just before the song ended, Kristoff whispered, "I love it when you spin," then spun her out one last time, pulling her back in just as the song ended. They looked at each other for a little bit. Kristoff didn't want to let go.

"May I have the princess for one?" A boy asked from behind Anna. She turned to see John there.

"Um, sure," Kristoff said, reluctantly letting go of Anna. John grabbed her hand, and they began dancing.

"So, how old are you?" Anna asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Twenty. You?" John asked.

"Eighteen," Anna answered. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Five in total - two brothers and three sisters," he answered.

"Wow. That's not nearly as many as one boy I knew had, though," Anna said. "He had twelve older brothers."

"Wow. I feel bad for that mom," John said with a little laugh.

"How long have you lived in Arendelle?" Anna continued.

"Since I was 6," he answered. "We moved here exactly a year before the gates were closed."

"Oh," Anna said, not able to think of any other questions.

"Do you mind if I show you something after this dance?" John asked. "Outside, perhaps?" Anna looked up at him, puzzled, but then nodded.

"Sure," she answered. John smiled, and they finished the dance in silence. As soon as the dance was over, John led Anna outside.

"Where's a good, quiet place?" he asked. Anna had to think for a moment about that one.

"There's the gardens," she suggested. "No one ever really goes there."

"Great!" John said. They walked over to the place together, not talking much. When they arrived in the middle of the area, Anna turned to face the villager.

"So, what did you want to show me?" she asked.

"Something," John answered simply. "But first, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Anna vowed. John took in a deep breath, then snapped his fingers. To Anna's surprise, a little flame appeared. Her mouth was half-open from the sight.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked, but Anna was speechless. "My parents say that, like your sister, I was born with these powers. They don't know how, though. They say that, as far back as they can remember, no one else had powers."

"They're amazing," Anna was finally able to say. "That's the same for Elsa. Although Dad said that they may have come from our great-great-grandfather's sister, because she, too, had the platinum blonde hair color."

"You know a lot about your family history," John observed.

"Yeah. I guess it just happens when you have thirteen years all to yourself," Anna shrugged.

"You were shut out?" John asked, and Anna nodded. "Wow. I always thought that life inside the castle was more exciting."

"I wish it had been," Anna said. "You have no idea what thirteen years all alone is like."

"You're right; I don't," John said. "But I didn't have the greatest life with my siblings, either. Being the firstborn, many didn't play with me. I often just practiced with my fire powers inside. Only my family and, now, you know about this. Please don't tell anyone, not even the queen. Promise?"

"I promise," Anna answered. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Anna remembered there was a ball going on inside. "Uh, we should probably go back inside," she said. John agreed, and the moment they went inside, she walked into the dining room, feeling a little bit hungry. She noticed Kristoff almost immediately, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Handsome," she greeted, standing next to him while he dished up.

"Hey. You hungry?" he asked, handing her a plate.

"Thanks," she said, and dished up her own food. When they finished, they sat down at one of the tables and began eating. "So, what all happened with that John guy?"

"Nothing really. We just got to know each other a little bit more," Anna answered. Anna grabbed one of the carrots off of his plate and began eating it.

"Hey, that's mine!" he said, trying to grab it from her. But Anna kept it out of reach.

"Come and get it!" she said, and began running away. Kristoff chased after her. She began laughing as she continued to run around the room. But Kristoff soon caught up to her and picked her up.

"You're such a pain," he joked before kissing her. When they broke from the kiss, Anna gave him back the carrot, then finished her food. When she was done, she leaned up against him.

"You okay?" He asked her, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah. I'm just enjoying this moment," she explained. After a few minutes, she got up from the table. "Come find me when you're done," she told the ice master, before walking out of the dining room and back to the ballroom. Being with Kristoff was always so much fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and/or favoriting/following! It really made my day to see so many people interested in this story! So, without further ado, here's Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC(s) in this story. **

"Hey!" Anna said once she reached her sister.

"Hi," Elsa greeted back. "So, anything you'd like to tell me?" Anna was about to say yes and explain everything John had showed her, but then she remembered her promise.

"No," Anna answered.

"No? What, have you not been having fun here?" Elsa asked.

"No, no!" Anna quickly said. "It's just that there's not a whole lot to tell someone."

"Mhm," Elsa said, but didn't say anything else on the subject. "So, anything good in the dining room?"

"Yeah, there's a lot in there. I'm sure you'll find something in there that you like," Anna answered.

"Hm, okay," Elsa said. "I may go in there in a little bit and get a quick bite to eat. You don't mind taking my place for a little bit, do you?" Anna shook her head and smiled.

"If you have to go eat, then go ahead. I'm sure everyone will understand," she told the queen, who smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Anna," she said, and just like that, she left the room. The princess watched her go, then directed her attention back to the ball itself. She watched them all dance around, enjoying themselves. She then looked around at all the decorations her sister had done. I remember how much fun we could have had if she told me her secret, the princess thought. Her attention was brought back to whoever was standing in front of her, who happened to be Kai and one of the guests.

"Your Highness," he began. "Charles Von Tramp."

"Trom!" Charles objected in a loud voice, which reminded Anna of the Duke of Weselton. The man cleared his throat and walked up to Anna until he was about five feet from her. "Charles Von Trom is my name. I've heard a lot about you, Princess. You were extremely courageous, to go after your sister and bring her back here to Arendelle, despite knowing that she had ice powers that could harm someone." Anna mentally cringed when she remembered how she had told Prince Hans that, with Elsa being her sister, she would never hurt her. How wrong she had been about that, except she knew it was an accident. A very fatal accident. She shook her head lightly and faced Charles.

"Thank you," she told him. "Although I'm sure anyone would do the same, if it was their sibling."

"You'd be surprised," Charles said. "But thank you. Without you, who knows what Arendelle would be like right now."

"Definitely not as magnificent as it is right now, that's for sure," Anna said, looking around at the ballroom again. With a bow, Charles left, and Anna was alone again. But, after about five minutes, Elsa was back in the ballroom.

"Hey! Thanks for taking over for me. I was starving!" Elsa said, and the two sisters laughed.

"You're welcome. Anytime," Anna replied. Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw Kristoff on the other side of the room, telling her to stay quiet. The queen could barely stifle a laugh as the mountain man walked up behind Anna and twirled her around, but as soon as the princess began laughing while being twirled, Elsa lost control and began laughing as well. Kristoff set his girlfriend down softly, receiving a soft slap on the arm. "Why do you always feel like doing that?" She asked, trying to be harsh, but it really didn't work.

"Oh, come on, Anna! You love it when I do that," Kristoff said. He was right, of course. She loved just being around Kristoff, no matter what he did. She just rolled her eyes, though, with a smile on her face. "Do you want to...?" He asked, but wasn't sure how to finish.

"I'd love to," Anna answered, knowing what he was trying to say. "See you later, Elsa!" She called as they walked out onto the dance floor.

It was about midnight when the guests began to leave. Kristoff and Anna had just been dancing for the majority of the time, but now they were standing next to Elsa again as everyone left. Once everyone left, Kristoff yawned and stretched.

"Well, I better be going," he announced. Good night!" He kissed Anna on the cheek before walking out of the room and to the barn outside. Both Anna and Elsa had invited him to stay in one of the castle rooms, but he refused. "I feel better in the barn," he had said. Anna was getting tired, too. It had been a busy day, filled with excitement and surprises. She could hardly believe that it was just today that Elsa had permanently re-opened the gates. It felt like they had been opened her entire life.

"Good night, Elsa!" She said, hugging the queen. "This was really fun."

"Yeah, it was," Elsa agreed. "Good night, Anna." The two broke from their embrace and walked to their own rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Anna was awakened by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's just me, ma'am," Kai answered. "However, your sister requests your presence downstairs." Why would her sister want to see her? She just stayed in her room all the time! Then Anna remembered yesterday's events. That's right. Elsa wasn't staying locked up anymore!

"Tell her I'll be right down!" Anna told the servant, before climbing out of bed and making herself look presentable. When she was done, she did a fast walk down to her sister, who was sitting on the couch in the library. "Kai says you've requested to see me?" She asked.

"Yes," Elsa answered, standing up. "I've been reading, and I found one interesting book: a book on how to use ice powers!"

"Really?" Anna asked, almost as excited as Elsa.

"Yeah. Here's the book," the queen answered. Anna grabbed the book from her sister's hands. It was dark blue, with a snowflake on it. In light blue letters were the words "Hvordan Kontrollere Isen Krefter". "There was one section that I found interesting: it was about an ice crystal."

"An ice crystal?" Anna asked, looking through the pages of the book.

"Yeah. It said something about an ice crystal that could be found in a cave in the North Mountain," Elsa continued to explain. "I couldn't read much else of it, since it was in Old Norse, but I thought maybe it would be worth a shot to go look for it."

"Yeah. I mean, if it can help you with your powers," Anna agreed. "What could be the harm in it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) They do motivate me to continue posting new chapters, so keep it up! :) All right, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, John. **

Elsa and Anna had spent about five minutes trying to figure out what to do.

"We need someone who can easily navigate through a cave," Elsa said. "Do you think Kristoff could do that?"

"I know he can climb mountains and such, but I don't think he can navigate through caves. I could ask him later, though, if you want," Anna offered.

"No. I think we need someone else to help us on this trip," Elsa said. Right after that, there was a knock on the library doors. "Come in!" The queen called. Kai came in and bowed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Majesty. But there's someone downstairs who would like to talk to both of you." Kai explained.

"Did he say what his name was?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, John," Kai answered.

"John?" Anna asked, recognizing the name from last night.

"Yes. He didn't say what his last name was, though," Kai responded.

"That's all right. Thank you, Kai. Tell him we'll be right there," Elsa said. Kai bowed, then left the room, closing the door behind him. "Is this the same John from yesterday?" She asked Anna.

"Yes, I think so," Anna answered.

"Okay. Is he one that someone like me can trust?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," Anna replied.

"Okay then. Let's go," the queen said, and the two sisters walked out of the room together. When they reached the room to enter and exit the castle, John stood up and bowed to the princess and queen. Elsa gave a slight dip of her head, looking as poised as ever, while Anna just stood there, not sure exactly what to do. Unlike Elsa, she really hadn't been taught on this subject.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to come in here so early," John began apologizing.

"Oh, no. It's all right," Elsa said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I know some Old Norse from my days of being stuck inside the house with nothing to do but read, and I found this," he pulled something out of his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to the queen. "Since you have ice powers, I thought maybe you would be interested in it." Elsa looked down at the parchment, some of it in the Old Norse that she didn't understand, but then there was a little part at the bottom that she could understand. She realized that the boy must have translated it for her. She read the translation, but then it just stopped, all smudged to the point that she couldn't read it anymore.

"What does it say?" Anna pressed.

"It's about that ice crystal that we were looking into just a little while ago. It says that to he that bestows it, it can make their powers stronger, but then it cuts off," Elsa explained.

"It can make your powers stronger?" Anna asked. "Elsa, I think you should really go find this crystal."

"Anna, as interesting as it sounds, I don't think I can. I have a kingdom to run, and we don't even know someone who can help us," Elsa explained.

"I'm sure Kristoff and the servants will do just fine with the kingdom stuff while we're gone," Anna remarked. "And I think we may have found our guide." She motioned with her head over to John.

"He did translate this for me," Elsa agreed. "So maybe a guide who knows Old Norse would be good. But, what would Kristoff think? What would you tell him? 'Hey, honey! Elsa and I are going on a trip with this stranger boy, and we need you to take care of the kingdom while we're gone'?"

"I was going to figure something out," Anna responded. "Besides, it won't be for very long. A week at the most, I think." Elsa nodded and turned back to John, who was silently listening.

"Okay, John. My sister and I have a proposition to make with you," Elsa said. "Take us to the cave where this ice crystal can be found, and...I'll give you 1,000 kroner."

"1,000?" John asked, flabbergasted. He had barely even seen 100 in his life. To be offered 1,000, just for taking her to get this crystal? "I really shouldn't take that much."

"Oh, please. It's the least I can do for what you will do for us," Elsa said. "So, do we have a deal?"

At around noon, Anna walked outside the castle and over to the barn Kristoff was staying in. She knocked on the door, and it creaked open. "Kristoff?" She called, walking into the dim room.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Hey. Um, I have some things to talk to you about," Anna began. She sat down in the hay next to him and began explaining the whole ice crystal thing, and that John would be their guide, and that, while they were gone, that he had to take care of the kingdom.

"Okay. So let me get this straight," Kristoff said. "You and Elsa are going to go on this trip with some stranger," Anna rolled her eyes when he said the word 'stranger', but didn't say anything. "- to find this ice crystal that can help your sister with her powers, and you want me to stay and run the kingdom?"

"That's right!" Anna said. Kristoff groaned.

"Anna, you don't really think an ice deliverer could run a kingdom, do you?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, the servants will be helping. I don't see a problem with that," Anna explained.

"Okay. So, say the whole ruling-the-kingdom thing goes well. What about this John guy?" Kristoff asked.

"What about him?" Anna asked.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Kristoff asked. "I mean, he's a total stranger!"

"I trusted you to help me find my sister," Anna reminded him. "And I didn't know anything about you!" Kristoff gave a small laugh.

"You didn't know much of anything back then," he pointed out. "If I remember correctly, you thought your true love was someone you had known for only a day."

"Don't remind me," Anna said with a roll of her eyes. "But seriously, I'm sure you'll do just fine here. And we'll be fine. I promise."

"When are you leaving?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably around mid-afternoon," Anna answered. "Elsa has a few things to finish up before we leave, and we need to make sure we have everything we need and all of that stuff."

"Come see me before you leave, okay?" Kristoff asked.

"All right. I promise," Anna said, before leaving the barn.

"I don't think I should go," Elsa said. She and Anna were in the queen's room, finishing up the packing. "I mean, there's so much to do, from three years of there being no ruler. And what if something happens while I'm gone? What will people think of me?"

"Elsa! I'm sure Kristoff, Kai and all the others will do just fine while we're gone!" Anna said. "Come on! This will be so much fun! Please?" Elsa sighed, brushing her loose hair back.

"All right, fine! After all, this is for me, isn't it?" Elsa asked. Anna just nodded and hugged her sister. They finished packing up and walked outside to where they were meeting John at.

"I have to go do something really quick," Anna said. "I'll be right back." With that, she left her bags by Elsa and ran over to the barn. "Kristoff!" She called, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" He called. The princess opened the door and looked around.

"You haven't done anything since I was last here?" She asked when she saw he was in the same spot.

"I've been doing some thinking," Kristoff countered, sitting up.

"About?" Anna pressed.

"Everything. Taking over. Your trip. You," Kristoff explained. Anna gave a small laugh and sat next to him.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Anna said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're always so optimistic," Kristoff said.

"And you're always so grumpy," Anna teased.

"Yeah. How did someone like you ever fall in love with a guy like me?" He asked. They looked at each other and kissed. "Can't you just stay here?" He asked in a whisper. "I mean, why are you going anyways?"

"Because Elsa's my sister and, although I trust John, I don't think I could leave her alone with him," Anna answered.

"You don't have feelings for this guy, do you?" Kristoff asked.

"What? Of course not!" Anna retorted. "I just want to keep Elsa safe." Kristoff looked at her suspiciously, but Anna's look told him that she wasn't lying.

"All right. Be careful out there," Kristoff said.

"Good luck!" Anna told him. Their lips touched again, and Anna felt like she could just stay like that forever. But she knew she couldn't. "Bye!" She said, standing up and walking out of the barn.

Elsa was talking over the details with John in front of the castle while waiting for Anna to come back.

"So, how far is the cave again from here?" Elsa asked, trying to remember everything.

"Three days each way on foot," John answered. "And I think it'll take us about half a day to get in and out of it."

"So it'll be just short of a week," the queen said, connecting the dots. "Okay."

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called as she ran up to them. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so," Elsa said, and John nodded in agreement. "All right. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

The trio had walked in silence for the first few hours of the trip. So, out of a habit she had started since her sister's coronation, Anna started up a conversation.

"So, John. You said that you had two brothers and three sisters? Who's the oldest?" Anna asked.

"The oldest is my brother, Richard, then me, then my other brother, Fredrick. Then there's my three sisters: Ellie, Sarah, and Sarafina," John explained, holding a lantern as their light, so that he didn't have to reveal his secret to Elsa.

"Wow. What's the age difference?" Anna continued.

"About two years, give or take a few months, for all of us," he answered. "Which means that the oldest, Richard, is twenty-two, and the youngest, Sarafina, is twelve."

"Wow! That's a bit of a gap between the oldest and the youngest!" Anna remarked.

"Yeah, just a little bit," John agreed. "So, what about you, Princess? What's the age gap between you and Queen Elsa?"

"Three years," Anna answered. "Some say that, after learning that Elsa had her powers, my parents were worried about having another child, in case it had powers as well."

"Do you?" John inquired.

"Nope. I'm completely normal," Anna answered, shrugging. John just gave a slight nod and looked ahead. Meanwhile, Elsa was looking at their surroundings. She really hadn't been alone in the woods much - only once, and she had been running through it. She noticed how much John and Anna were getting along. 'That's good,' she thought to herself. 'Just so long as they don't get too close. But I highly doubt Anna would do that.' She looked forward again to as far as she could with John's light.

"Hey, John?" She called to the guide.

"Yeah?" John called back, walking up to Elsa.

"You know your way out of here, right?" She asked.

"Of course!" John answered. "I looked at the map enough times. Why?"

"I was just making sure," Elsa answered. "And I don't entirely remember this section of the woods." Anna looked around at their surroundings. She remembered this section from when she and Kristoff were riding on the sled, and talked about Hans and what true love is and all of that.

"We're going the right way," Anna reassured her sister. "I remember this place." She looked around, remembering how she and Kristoff talked about Hans and that it wasn't really true love and all. Anna frowned - the ice man was right. It wasn't true love. Then she remembered something from that day: the wolf chase. She looked around, but there wasn't any sign of wolves. She let out a sigh of relief, but then remembered something else: the cliff!

"Elsa, look out!" Anna cried.

"What?" Elsa asked, before tripping over something and falling right over the side of the cliff.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

**A/N: All right. Kind of a bad cliffhanger, but oh well. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you all tomorrow with the next chapter! Bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Disney does. The only things I own are the story idea and my OC, John. **

Anna ran up to the edge of the cliff and looked down, afraid to see what happened. But, when she did, she noticed a pile of white snow, and Elsa sitting on top of it, looking unharmed. "Elsa, are you okay?" she called.

"I'm fine!" Elsa replied. "I'm just not sure how I'll be able to climb back up." Anna let out a sigh of relief, then turned to John, who was standing right on the edge.

"You said you looked at the map multiple times, right?" she asked, and the man nodded. "Is there a route we could take from down there that would lead us to the North Mountain?"

"It would take a little bit longer, but yes," John answered. "We just have to turn left once we're down there and walk around until we find a trail that can lead us back up."

"Sounds good," Anna said, before beginning to climb down the cliff.

"Um, what are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm going to help my sister," Anna answered, focusing on where her feet were going.

"You're going to kill yourself," John said, making Anna smile.

"You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Kristoff," the princess said, still trying to take it slow.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" John asked, watching in amusement as the young woman continued her climb down.

"It depends," Anna answered. "Now, I'm going to ignore you, because I have to concentrate." She grabbed onto another jutted rock with her hand, but it was too weak and it crumbled under her weight, making her fall a little bit.

"Anna, be careful!" Elsa shouted.

"I am!" Anna answered. She had thought climbing down would be easier than climbing up, but apparently that wasn't the case. It took her about twenty minutes to get to Elsa. John arrived just a few minutes afterwards. "Lead the way," she told him. John was about to protest, but seeing that they were both prepared to continue on the journey, he thought better of it, and began walking forward.

The rest of the night went on in silence. As the sun began to rise, Elsa stopped and looked around. "We should probably stop and rest for a couple of hours." Anna dropped her bags and laid up against a tree.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I've felt like I've been sleeping on my feet." John laid on a tree next to Anna's, and Elsa sat next to one directly in front of her sister.

"I'll keep the first watch," Elsa announced.

"Are you sure? I could do it," John offered.

"No, no. I'm not tired right now. I'll wake you up if I want you to take watch instead," Elsa answered.

"Okay," the villager said, before giving in to sleep. Elsa looked over at Anna, who was already asleep. She stood up and walked over to a quiet place, but where she could still keep an eye on the other two, and played around with her powers, mainly to calm down her worries about what was going on back in Arendelle. She knew she shouldn't be, though: Kristoff was pretty good at handling things. But so many things could happen in a week. She swirled around snowflakes in the palm of her hand. This calmed her down a bit, but she still did it for about an hour before walking back over to the group. When she reached the area, she shook John's shoulders.

"Wake us up in an hour," she instructed. "I want to get there and back as fast as possible."

"Yes, Your Majesty," John said, giving a little bow. Elsa sat up against the tree and slipped into a light sleep. When she opened her eyes, John was sitting in front of her. "Can you help me get your sister up?" He asked, and the queen nodded with an evil smile. She walked over to Anna, created a snowball, and threw it in the strawberry-blonde girl's face. She quickly sat up, wiping the snow off of her face.

"What? How'd this ge-?" Then she noticed Elsa and glared. "Elsa!" She shouted. "What was that for?!"

"We have to get going. Come on," Elsa said. Anna groaned, but stood up, grabbing her bags.

* * *

Kristoff groaned. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. Just call me Kristoff! I'm not the prince or king or anything." He told Kai.

"Sorry, Kristoff," he said, bowing. "We've just been used to calling everyone here Majesty or Highness. We'll try to stop calling you that."

"Thank you," the blonde man said. Kai respectfully dipped his head, before walking away, leaving Kristoff alone again. The ice master turned and saw a picture of Anna on one of the tables. He picked it up and smiled, before looking out the window and to the forest. He hoped she was all right out there. There was just something about John that he didn't like, but he shook it away. He was probably just jealous. Wait, did he just think that? He shrugged it off and looked at the picture of Anna again. "Come back soon," he said.

* * *

Anna's legs were hurting from the long walk, but she tried to ignore it as she continued talking to John.

"What's your favorite food?" She asked the villager.

"Salmon, especially on omelettes," John answered. "What's yours?"

"Chocolate," Anna replied. "In any shape or form." John chuckled, but didn't say anything else. They had reached the path that would allow them to get onto the top again.

"Ladies first," John said. Anna chuckled before starting the climb, with Elsa close behind her. When Anna reached the top, she could see the waterfall that used to be frozen. This was where she and Kristoff had met Olaf. She chuckled at the memory of kicking his head off in fright.

"What are you laughing about?" Elsa asked when she reached the top.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Anna answered. "Just memories from the trip to get you."

"Oh," Elsa said, nodding. John joined them and looked around.

"This looks like it could be a nice place to just stop and have a picnic," he commented. "Some other time, of course. Not now."

"Which way?" Elsa asked. Anna knew the way to the ice castle was to the left, but she wasn't sure about the cave.

"West," John answered, pointing in the direction that Anna was just looking. "Come on." He took the lead, and this time Anna and Elsa talked.

"Is this place a familiar one to you, Anna?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is where Kristoff and I met Olaf. Without him, we probably wouldn't have found you," Anna replied. Elsa smiled at the memory of the snowman she had created when she 'let it go', and the ice castle. Then another memory came along. One that had haunted her for a few days now: the day when she accidentally froze Anna's heart. She remembered seeing her sister the next day, completely encased in ice. She shook the memory away and looked back at Anna.

"That snowman is really smart," Elsa commented.

"Yeah. After Hans betrayed me, Olaf was the one who explained to me what love is," Anna explained, scowling at the mention of the prince. '_Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you,'_ she remembered him saying. That was one thing he had wrong: there was someone who loved her. Two someones, in fact. And she was determined to never let them go.

"Wow," Elsa said simply, not sure what exactly to say.

"Although, he did think Kristoff was a funky-looking donkey at first," Anna said, and both girls laughed.

"All right, ladies. We're about a day's travel away now," John announced. "Which means we should be there by sundown tomorrow." Anna and Elsa looked at each other, big smiles on their faces. But then, when they walked out of the forest, they could see the mountain and, on top of it, the ice castle.

**A/N: All right. That was the fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sadly, i won't be posting another chapter until either Sunday or Monday (depending on how my days go). Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review, and I'll "see" you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reflections

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5! :D Next chapter, something very important will be coming around that is actually the main part of the story. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen - Disney does. **

Elsa let out a sigh, and began asking herself "what-ifs". 'What if I had stayed instead of being forced back to Arendelle after the battle?' She wondered. 'Stayed there, in misery, fear, and regret? What would have happened to Anna? To Arendelle? What if, before all that, Anna didn't even come for me?' This was the one that made her mental questions stop. Anna had took the long journey to the North Mountain to bring her sister back, despite the fact that she had ice powers and had shut her out for thirteen years. She had even had faith in the queen to thaw the eternal winter. And what had Elsa done? She had panicked and, as a result, accidentally froze her sister's heart.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, breaking the queen out of her thoughts. She turned to see the strawberry-blonde girl look at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay. You were just out of it for a few minutes," Anna explained.

"Oh. Sorry," the queen apologized. "I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay," Anna said. She turned her attention back to the path they were heading and looked around. "It's amazing how much things change in the different seasons."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed. "It's so much warmer and more colorful."

"Winter can be beautiful at times, too," Anna said. "Like in that area with the waterfall back there." Elsa smiled gratefully at her sister, knowing that she was indirectly saying that her powers could be beautiful as well. 'There is beauty in it', she remembered the old troll telling her when she was younger.

"Yeah. But they can also be dangerous," Elsa said, remembering the rest of the troll's warning. She snapped out of it when Anna touched her shoulder with her hand.

"But you know how to control it now," Anna pointed out. "And this ice crystal should be able to help you even more." Elsa nodded, but didn't say anything more. Anna ran up to join John and talk to him some more, but Elsa stayed behind, lost in thought.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Anna asked the guide.

"Green. Like the color of your dress," John answered. "Yours?"

"Mine is green as well," Anna answered.

"Ha. That's funny," John said. "Do you think that we were meant to be?" Anna stopped walking for a split-second, shocked. Why would he ask that?

"No...I know Kristoff is the one I'm supposed to be with," Anna answered.

"Hm. Princess, do you believe in love at first sight?" John continued.

"Well, about a week ago I did," Anna replied. "But not anymore. Not ever since that Hans guy betrayed me."

"Hans?" John asked. Anna mentally slapped her forehead. How was John supposed to know Hans?

"Yes. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna began explaining. "I met him on Elsa's coronation day. He seemed really sweet and charming at the time, and that night he proposed, and I blindly accepted. However, Elsa disagreed to it and I started yelling at her, and she got so mad she accidentally revealed her powers and ran away, unknowingly setting off the eternal winter. Anyways, I decided to go after her and left Hans in charge of everything. After Elsa froze my heart, these trolls told us that only an act of true love could thaw it. Thinking that the act of true love would be a true love's kiss, we ran back to Arendelle to get the kiss from Hans that would save me. But just before we kissed, he stopped and basically told me he didn't really love me - he just wanted the throne."

"Selfish prince," John said.

"But I'm not done yet," Anna continued. "He went off to go kill Elsa, locking me in the room so I couldn't stop him. When I was walking on the fjord to go get saved by Kristoff, again still thinking it was a kiss I needed, I noticed Hans pull out his sword and walk up to Elsa, about to slay her. If it wasn't for my intervention, Elsa wouldn't be here today, and I might not be either."

"That was very brave of you. To go out there and protect your sister from this man," John commented. "So, this frozen heart thing. What exactly happens?"

"Well, the first physical sign of it was my hair turned white. Then, after my hair was completely white, my skin became ice. Literally. The troll we went to warned us of this. He had said that if the ice wasn't removed in time, that I would become solid ice forever," the princess explained. "When I ran out to stop Hans from killing Elsa, I reached him just before I turned into solid ice. Then, everything went black. But then, the ice thawed and, well, after a little bit, all of Arendelle was thawed."

"Sounds like a scary experience," John said, then whispered in Anna's ear, "Luckily, my fire powers are strong enough to melt the ice if that were to ever happen to me."

"Why would Elsa ever need to do that to you?" Anna asked, but John just shrugged. "I think she would only do that to someone she despised, if at all."

"What are you guys talking about?" Elsa asked, walking up to stand by Anna.

"Oh, Hans, frozen hearts," Anna answered simply. "Basically my journey to find you."

"Oh," Elsa said. "So, she told you about Hans, huh? Would you like to hear my side of that story?" She asked John.

"Whatever the queen wants she gets," John answered, and Elsa took that as a yes.

"Well, as Anna probably told you, I first met Hans when they asked for my blessing on their marriage," Elsa began. "The next time I saw him was the day after Anna and her team had come. It was only briefly. You see, the Duke of Weselton had sent his guards to kill me. And, as you may know, everyone thought of me as a monster at that time. Anyways, so I defended myself by using my powers, and was just about to kill them when Hans stopped me. Then he kind of saved my life by stopping one of the Duke's men's arrows from hitting me. The arrow instead hit the chandelier and I just barely moved in time, although I still went unconscious. Then he tried persuading me to bring back the summer, but I told him I couldn't. He left me saying he would do what he could to persuade the people to let me go, but I was able to escape myself. The next time I saw him, he lied to me. He had told me that Anna returned weak and cold, and said that she said I froze her heart. Then he continued on saying he tried to save her, but it was too late."

"Tried to save me? What a lie that was," Anna scoffed, but Elsa ignored it and continued on.

"Then he explained that her hair turned white and skin turned to ice, and that she was now dead. I collapsed onto the ground, mourning Anna's supposed death. I didn't care what he was doing next. I didn't care about anything until I heard Anna exhale. That's pretty much all about Hans that I know about," Elsa explained.

"So, Anna knows a selfish prince, and you know a lying one," John concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Elsa said. "But why are we talking about him anyways? He's back in the Southern Isles. I don't see there being any problems with him any time soon."

"Oh, John had asked me if I believed in love at first sight, and that's how Hans came up," Anna answered, and Elsa nodded in understanding. "What about you, John?"

"Me?" The villager asked, unsure of what Anna was asking him.

"Yeah. Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that," John answered. "The only thing that gets in the way of that is the girl having a boyfriend already." Anna wondered if he was talking about her, but shook her head. He probably just meant in general. "Do you believe in fairytale endings?" John asked the princess.

"Yes. I read and dreamed about them all the time. Only now, I realize it doesn't happen instantly," Anna answered. Elsa stayed silent as they talked about this, since she didn't have any real opinion about it. She had been so afraid of hurting anyone with her powers, she never even thought about falling in love with someone. In fact, she didn't let anyone touch her - not even just for a hug. She remembered how sad and worried her parents had been when she first refused for them to touch her, in fear that she would hurt her like she did Anna, or worse.

"Okay. I think we should stop for the night," John announced. "We don't want to be too tired when we reach the cave." Anna was relieved by this, immediately sitting down on the ground. Elsa laughed at her sister, then sat down as well.

"I don't think any of us need to take night watches tonight," the queen said. "I don't see anything harming us." Anna tried thinking of any dangers that came around here on her journey with Kristoff, but couldn't. Nothing really attacked them after they got past the cliff. Except for Elsa's snow monster, 'Marshmallow'. But she didn't think that monster would bother them here. Anna laid down, using one of her bags as a pillow. Since it was summertime, there was no need for a blanket to keep her warm. Once she was settled in, she fell asleep almost instantly. Elsa smiled at her sister, but she wasn't feeling the least bit tired. The slightly cooler air that always came around at night made her ice powers have a new energy, always keeping her awake. She remembered her younger years, when Anna would wake her up in the middle of the night every night and ask to build a snowman with her. Elsa had always tried getting sleep before her sister came along, but she wasn't very successful most of the time. Most of the time, she was almost in dreamland when Anna came along. Elsa laughed at the memory, but a sinking feeling hit her when she remembered that thirteen years of them being apart. Even when her parents died, she kept the distance.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" John asked, just loud enough for Elsa to hear, but still quiet enough so it didn't bother Anna.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," the platinum blonde woman answered. "I was just thinking about the years that I shut Anna out."

"Oh, yeah," the brunette said. "I remember Anna mentioning something about that. What exactly happened, that made you two stay apart?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Elsa answered.

"That's okay. I'm up for a long story," John responded, looking at the queen expectantly.

"Okay. Well, it all started thirteen years ago. Anna had a hard time sleeping at night, so she would often wake me up and we would play around in the ballroom," Elsa explained. "Anyways, one night, we slid down a snow pile, and she went flying into a different pile. I stood on the ice below, making new piles for her to jump on. Well, she started going too fast. So fast, that I ended up slipping on the ice. She jumped, not realizing that I had fallen. In panic, I shot a blast of magic to try and save her. It hit her in the side of her head, and she fell, unconscious. We took her to see some trolls, and they healed her, but erased all her memories of my magic. Then, the old troll there told me more about my powers: how they could be beautiful, but also dangerous, and if I didn't learn to control it, bad things would happen. He had used a little magic of his own to show me this stuff. And how he portrayed the last part scared me so much. It showed two groups of people with weapons destroying the girl, who was supposed to be me. My father went to the extreme, and closed all the gates, reduced the staff, limited my contact with people, and kept my powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." She felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered Anna's expression when she closed the door that would rarely ever be opened again for thirteen years.

"So, what happened between you and Anna? You two still talked, right?" John asked.

"There was one thing I would really ever say to her. I would tell her to go away. She always wanted to play with me so bad, but I didn't want to hurt her or anyone else ever again," Elsa answered. "That's how it was for thirteen years. And I regret ever doing that."

"But that wasn't entirely your fault," he pointed out. "Your parents are the ones who did it."

"For ten years, yes, it wasn't entirely my fault. But the last three years of the isolation were. I chose to stay in that room, for fear of hurting her. Especially with my emotions out of whack, since my parents had died," Elsa responded. John just stayed silent, unsure of what to say. "I wish I could just relive the last thirteen years. Change everything."

"Well, maybe you can't change the past, but you can change the future," John advised. Elsa just nodded. "Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night," Elsa said, and laid down, thinking about what John had said. 'Maybe you can't change the past. But you can change the future'. Those were the words that rang through Elsa's head as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review! :D See you all tomorrow with the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - John's Revelation

**A/N: Okay! A bit later than my usual time for posting, but I had to finish writing it. This one is probably my favorite chapter so far, and how I got the idea for this sequel. You'll see when you read this why. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Frozen. Disney owns it. **

John was the first one to wake up, his fire energy waking him up right at the break of dawn. He debated about waking the royal ladies up, but decided against it and walked into a private space to practice his fire. He made a little ball at first, loving seeing it again after not using it since they left Arendelle. He then started doing more advanced moves, enjoying the power that came with it.

"Those are some pretty neat moves," a voice said from behind him. He quickly stopped creating powers and turned to see Elsa standing there. Drat. Now both girls knew of his powers. Elsa laughed, noticing that he was afraid of something. "Don't worry. I won't tell Anna."

"Actually, Anna already knows," John said.

"Oh," Elsa said. "You made her keep it a secret?" The villager nodded. "You know, it's not nice for family members to keep secrets."

"Says the girl who never told her sister she had ice powers," John teased, realizing too late that he probably shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. You're right," Elsa said. "Anyways, how long have you had fire powers?"

"I was born with them," John answered. "What about you and your ice powers?"

"Same. I realized I had them when I was seven," Elsa explained, making little snowflakes. Ever since she 'let it go', she had loved seeing the little snowflakes.

"Wow. Interesting," John said, making a little flame. "I've known about mine since I can remember." He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun had risen a bit. "We should probably go wake up Anna and get a move on." Elsa nodded, and they walked back over to the clearing.

"Anna," Elsa said softly, shaking her sister's shoulders. "Anna, wake up!" She shook a little bit harder, but her sister barely moved. She thought for a moment on what to do. She didn't really want to do another rude awakening, no matter how fun it was. Then she remembered that Anna would always ask her a question when they were younger that got her up. Now what was it? The moment she remembered, she lifted one of her sister's eyelids and asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Her sister sat right up.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Anna shouted, then realized it was probably just a joke. "Oh, haha. Very funny, Elsa."

"Hey, you used to do it to me all the time!" The queen reminded her. "And if I recall, you asked me that question almost every day for thirteen years!"

"Yeah. Which is why, when you asked, I thought you really wanted to do it," Anna said.

"You know we don't have the time for that right now," Elsa said. "Come on. We need to get going." They all picked up their bags then continued along the path.

The sun was almost high in the sky now, and none of them had really talked much. They were walking through another forest that Anna didn't remember.

"John, are you sure we're going the right way?" Anna asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" John snapped. "Like I said, I checked over the map multiple times."

"Okay. I just don't remember there being so many trees on our trip to the North Mountain during the eternal winter," Anna said.

"Well, it was winter time," John pointed out. The princess nodded, knowing he had a point. Then, out of nowhere, she heard something crack. Thinking it was just a twig, though, she continued walking on.

"Anna, look out!" John cried, and Anna turned to see a tree begin to fall right above her. She looked up at it, startled, but John was able to get her out of the way just in time.

"Thanks!" Anna said, brushing the dirt off her dress. "Where's Elsa?"

"Over here!" The queen called, walking up to them. "So, how far away is it now?"

"Only about a mile," John answered. Then, he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and shot a blast of fire at Elsa. The snow queen created an ice shield, but it wasn't strong enough to block the attack entirely, and she flew over into one of the trees and fell, unconscious.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, beginning to run over to her. But John was faster. He set the ground on fire, making it into a large ring that blocked Anna from reaching the queen, and kept them in seclusion. "John!" She shouted, turning to face the brunette. "What was that for?!"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm getting what I want."

"You're killing Elsa?" Anna asked, feeling both angry and sad.

"To an extent. But I'm really getting the one who will become my wife," he answered.

"Your w-?" Anna began, then looked up at him. "I will never marry you!"

"Oh, but you will, if you want to save your sister," John answered.

"If you hurt her at all, I'll-!" Anna began, but John interrupted her.

"You'll what? You're no match against me! I have fire powers! You're powerless! There's nothing you could do that would stop me from hurting the ones you love, except marry me."

"You're just like Hans!" Anna spat. "The only difference really is that you have fire powers!"

"Yes, fire powers that, with one move, could kill anyone," the villager said. "Face it, Anna. It's either marry me, and be able to save your sister, or I will kill her."

"Wait until Kristoff finds out about this!" Anna snarled.

"Kristoff? Oh, right. Your boyfriend. Yes, well. It's a shame you won't ever be seeing him again."

"What?!" Anna asked, heartbroken. "You mean you're going to-?"

"Yes," the fire controller answered. "I mean, I can't marry the princess if she has someone else that she loves more."

"While you may be right about that, you're forgetting one crucial fact," Anna said. "Kristoff is strong and can fight with no powers just as well as you can with your fire powers."

"We'll see about that," John said. "So, what's it going to be, Princess? Marry me, or let your sister die? I'd suggest you make your choice very fast, because she doesn't have much time left." Anna was at first confused by this, but then she saw that the tree her sister had hit was starting to tilt. If she didn't decide soon, Elsa would be crushed under the weight of it.

"Fine. I'll marry you," Anna said. "Now, please, let me save my sister." She was almost in tears, for three reasons: Elsa would soon be crushed by a tree if nothing was done soon, John was going to kill Kristoff, and she had to marry someone evil and ambitious.

"Not just yet. First, you must kiss me," John said.  
"Kiss you?!" Anna asked.

"But of course! If I'm going to marry the princess of Arendelle, she must kiss me. And I want proof that you will, because I want our family to grow large." Anna took a couple of steps back, but then remembered about Elsa, and ran up to the fire master, kissing him on the lips. Tears were beginning to stream down her face, though, and she wondered if this would make John change his mind. When they broke from the kiss, John gave her a wicked smile. "Now, was that so bad?" He sneered.

"Let me save my sister now! Please!" Anna pleaded.

"All right, all right," John said, and with a wave of his arm, the ring of fire vanished. Anna ran over to where her sister was lying, and moved her out of the way before the tree fell. "It may be a little while before she regains consciousness, though. If she hadn't defended herself, that blast probably could have killed her on the spot." Anna's tears began falling faster, half out of joy that her sister was safe, but half because she had thought she was going to lose her. After about five minutes, Elsa moved and her eyes fluttered open. The princess gasped and looked at her with shock and excitement. She was alive and safe!

"Anna?" She asked, and the princess looked down at her happily. The queen looked around. "What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later," Anna promised. "Right now we need to continue to the cave." Elsa nodded and slowly got up onto her feet, her back throbbing in pain. Anna grimaced at seeing it, but it was quickly replaced with the feeling of sadness and guilt from what just happened. John as always led the way, while the queen and princess followed closely behind. Anna's guilt and sadness must have shown on her face, because Elsa turned to her with a concerned gaze. She stopped her sister with her arm so that they were a good distance from John.

"Anna, what did I miss?" The queen asked in a quiet voice.

"John…he….," Anna stuttered, unable to complete any of her sentences. "Oh, Elsa. It's all my fault." She began silently crying, and Elsa wrapped her arms around the princess, trying to keep her own emotions under control so she wouldn't hurt her sister or anyone around her.

"What about John? What's your fault? Anna, what happened?!" Elsa asked, trying not to panic from her sister's reluctance to tell her.

"After he knocked you out with that fire blast, he trapped us both in a ring of fire. He then revealed his plan: he's been wanting to get to me this whole time. He's just like Hans, and I was foolish enough to trust him," she said, still crying.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. We were both foolish enough to trust him," Elsa said. "It's not entirely your fault," Elsa soothed. "Now, hat exactly happened? He must have revealed his plan or something. I mean, most guys don't just say, 'Hey, I'm evil, deal with it'." She chuckled a little at her joke, but then stopped when she saw that Anna wasn't doing any better. The strawberry-blonde took a deep breath, before explaining what happened - the marriage proposal, the kiss, and all of the threats.

"Did you accept it?" the queen asked.

"Of course!" Anna said. "I wasn't going to let him kill you! I just wish there was some way now that I could save Kristoff."

"Maybe you still can," Elsa responded. Anna looked at her, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "When we return back home after this trip, I can try and distract John while you go warn Kristoff. Maybe I can buy you enough time to warn him."

"Maybe," Anna answered.

"All right. So, we have a plan. Now, don't let John know. Hide your emotions," Elsa instructed.

"Like what you tried to do for thirteen years?" The princess asked, and the platinum blonde nodded.

"Exactly. Just until we get back to Arendelle," She said, before tightly hugging her sister. "Come on. We better catch up, before he gets mad." Anna nodded, and they ran up to reach him. John met Anna's gaze, but she tried remaining emotionless. The guide glared, but then shook it away and focused on the path ahead.

After about an hour of traveling, the group reached the base of the North Mountain. "Your Majesties, may I present, the ice crystal cave," John announced, moving the rock hiding it. A bright blue color filtered out, making the sisters shield their eyes, but as soon as the light died down, they turned to see a path of light blue jewels leading the way to what they hoped was the ice crystal. They had finally arrived!

**A/N: All right. So, that's the chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you don't like the idea of John being pretty much a Hans 2.0. When I originally created him, he wasn't supposed to be evil. But then when I thought about an idea for a sequel, that was what he became. Next chapter will be them finding the ice crystal (yay!). See you all then! :D Oh, and thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They really do motivate me to continue writing! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All right! Hi, everyone! It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry! I had exams one week, then I was sick and busy volunteering, and then my tablet wants to be a pain and won't let me email what I had typed up to myself, so it took a little extra time to type it all again. Anyways, I'm so sorry! But I hope you guys like this new chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story idea and my OC. **

Anna slowly stepped in first, looking around. From where she could see, there were crystals all around, sparkling blue. It was an amazing sight to see. Elsa came in after her, looking at the walls of the cave and smiling, but she wasn't as awed by it as Anna was. She covered her mouth with her had while she chuckled at her sister.

"Come on, Anna!" She said, pulling on her sister's arm lightly. John had followed them in and closed the rock so no one could follow them and cause problems. "So, how do we know which one's the one we're looking for?" The queen asked the fire boy.

"We'll know. Trust me," John answered. Anna rolled her eyes at John's words. _We did trust you_, she thought, but kept it to herself. She had to contain her feelings. Conceal them. She definitely didn't want to get into more trouble with John. It was bad enough, what John was already doing to her and making her do. She had to marry him, and do some other things that she didn't even want to think about. He threatened to kill Elsa if she didn't marry him. And, there was no way to save Kristoff. Kristoff. Her true love. Only about a week ago they had shared their first kiss. The kiss that told Anna that he was The One. Kissing John felt nothing like kissing Kristoff. And when they got back to Arendelle, she would probably only be able to get one final kiss before he had to leave for an unknown amount of time.

"Anna!" Elsa said, pushing the princess over to the cave wall, narrowly missing hitting any of the ice crystals. Anna looked around to see why her sister had pushed her out of the way. John? No. He seemed just as confused as her. Cave-in? No. The cave looked perfectly fine. "Oh, sorry. I thought I saw something start to fall on you," she said. John just rolled his eyes and continued his trek forward. Anna looked at Elsa, still confused. The moment she met her gaze, Elsa glared at her, and Anna immediately understood: her emotions from her thoughts must have been showing, and Elsa had made her come back to reality before John noticed.

"Thanks," Anna whispered.

"You owe me," Elsa whispered back, before turning to follow John. Anna stood straight and joined the other two.

"That makes sense," Elsa said when the princess caught up to them.

"What does?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Oh, that only people with ice powers can reach the ice crystal," Elsa explained. Turning her attention back to John, she asked, "Do you think they have some booby traps around here?"

"I don't know, maybe," he said, shrugging. Just then he kicked a little rock that went tumbling. Just as it stopped tumbling, an electrical strike hit the rock, leaving it smoking. "Hm, I guess so. So we'll have to be pretty careful." He picked up a few rocks and threw them every ten feet, setting off any traps that may be in their way. When they reached the gorge, John decided that there were no more booby traps, and put down the rest of the rocks.

"Do you think you could make an ice path across the gap?" he asked.

"I made a staircase over a gap once. This will be a piece of cake. Not literally," she added, noticing Anna's eyes widen with excitement, and then fall again. She took a deep breath in, then shot a blast of snow at the ground, which stretched from one end to the other. She took a tentative step onto the snow, and it turned into ice, just like with the staircase. "Just follow behind me, and don't run," she instructed, before running across the path herself. When she reached the end, she turned around to see Anna looking at her questioningly.

"I thought you said not to run?" she asked.

"I meant not on ice. Snow was different," Elsa explained. "Now come on!" John stepped onto the ice lightly, making sure that his fire powers wouldn't push through and melt the bridge. Before he could take another step, though, Anna stopped him with her arm.

"Maybe I should go first, and then you could come after me and melt the bridge, that way no one can follow us," she suggested.

"Good idea," he said, and stepped off of the bridge so that Anna could cross. She really just wanted to go first so that she knew nothing would happen to Elsa, but she wouldn't dare tell him that. When she reached the other end, Elsa whispered, "I could, you know, freeze his heart if you want."

"No good. His fire powers protect him from things like that," the princess replied bitterly. Before either of them could exchange another word, John joined them, the whole bridge now melted, just like Anna had suggested.

"Let's go," he said simply. It got dark as they continues, so John created a small fire in the palm of his hand. They walked about a mile more before reaching a cliff that dropped down about two hundred feet.

"What now?" Anna asked as she looked down the cliffside. It reminded her of when she and Kristoff were thrown out at the North Mountain, only there was no snow and no Kristoff anywhere to be seen.

"I think Elsa's on her own now," John answered. The queen gave him a puzzled look, not understanding what he meant. "The only way to get down there is with ice powers, and, if my suspicions are correct, the rest down there is the path to the ice crystal, and, like I mentioned before, I think only someone with ice powers can reach it." Elsa nodded and looked down.

"Do you mind? Staying here?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Anna answered, trying her best to smile.

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can," the queen said, hugging her sister. "Bye."

"Good luck," Anna said. Elsa nodded, sent a blast at the ground, then jumped of of the cliff. The princess let out a little sigh, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed John glaring at her.

"You told her, didn't you?" He snarled.

"Of course! She's my sister! We've been trying not to keep any more secrets from each other," Anna responded. The brunette just let out a little snort. "Be angry all you want! But don't hurt Elsa. You promised you wouldn't if I married you."

"I know. I guess I can just take out my anger on you," he sneered. "After we're married, of course." He didn't say more, leaving Anna in shock, confusion, and fear.

Meanwhile, Elsa was defending herself from every attack coming with her ice powers. John was right. Anyone without ice powers would have no chance at getting the crystal. She had passed about twenty obstacles when she reached the pillar that had the crystal floating above. She reached forward, feeling the cold air, which was ironic since the cold didn't bother her. But if she could feel the cold, that meant that it must be extremely cold - cold enough to freeze any normal person's hand off. She grabbed the ice crystal and smiled at it. This may very well just be the thing she needed. She ran back to the cliff in a flash, the obstacles all deactivated now. She made an ice pillar that raised her up to where John and Anna were waiting.

"Did you get it?" the princess asked.

"I got it!" Elsa answered, holding it up for them to see. Anna cheered, while John just smiled. "Let's get back to Arendelle."

**A/N: Okay. Wow, was that hard! I hope you guys at least somewhat liked it. I think I'm going to do a time skip for the next chapter, that way this story can go a little bit faster and I can get into some more of the action. :D See you all then! (I'm hoping it won't be nearly as long of a break as this chapter was!) As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review! Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. Hi, everyone! Like I said, this didn't take me nearly as long, and now that I have the email thing figured out, I should be able to post them quicker. I'm hoping to finish this story by July 8th, since I'll be leaving to a summer camp (:D) for three weeks. I think there will be about two or three more chapters before the end of this story, so, we'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except John and the story idea. All characters and familiar places belong to Disney. **

When they returned to Arendelle, John whistled rhythmically, and about five men came out.

"Where did you get all of these people so quickly?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I've been planning this since your sister's coronation. I just couldn't work it out when that prince was around," John explained. The five men bowed to him, all carrying weapons. "All right, men. Follow me! Our first target: Kristoff." He took a step forward but Elsa quickly stopped him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like to see what my ice crystal?" She asked. Anna got the hint and quickly ran into the castle and up the stairs, bumping into Kristoff.

"Anna!" He exclaimed. "You're back! I've missed you so much!" By now, he had hugged the princess, but Anna was too scared and desperate. He noticed this and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened while we were out, Kristoff. But I can't tell you here. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him into the library, locking the door behind her, trying to buy as much time as she could.

"Anna, what's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"It's John! He's just like Hans, except he has fire powers," Anna rambled, unable to stop herself from saying the last two words.

"Fire powers?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. He says he was born with them, like Elsa. Very few people know he has these powers, because he likes to keep it hidden. He even told me he would never do it publicly," Anna explained. "But that's beside the point. Kristoff, he-he threatened me!"

"Threatened you?!" Kristoff asked, anger in his voice, but with a hint of confusion as well.

"Yes. We were about a mile away from the location when he shot a blast of fire at Elsa. She created an ice shield in the nick of time, but it had made her hit the tree behind her and go unconscious. Th-that's when he explained his scheme: he wants to marry me, probably just for the throne, like Hans. He said that if I don't marry him, he'd kill me and everyone I love," she explained, then looked away from Kristoff, unable to look in his eyes as she said the next part. "So, I told him I'd marry him, and before he allowed me to rescue Elsa, he told me to kiss him - which I did."

"Wait, so you kissed him AND said you'd marry him?" Kristoff asked, his mood now entirely anger, although Anna wasn't sure if it was at her or John.

"Kristoff, I had to!" Anna protested. "If I didn't, you, me, and Elsa would be dead!"

"Anna, what about us?" Kristoff asked in a sad tone.

"That's why I brought you in here. You see, in John's scheme, he's going to kill you, whether I married him or not," Anna explained. Now his face expression was also sad, and shocked. "I wanted to let you know before he sent his men to come kill you. Kristoff, you have to leave!"

"No, I'm not leaving! I'm staying here for as long as I can," Kristoff argued. "If they kill me, so be it. I don't think I could live a day without you anymore." Anna felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"Kristoff, please! If you died, I don't think I would ever forgive myself," Anna said.

"It's not your f-!" Kristoff began, but Anna interrupted him.

"Yes, it would be! I'm the one who trusted him, just like how I trusted Hans!" Anna objected.

"Anna..." Kristoff said, unable to say much more.

"Kristoff, please!" Anna begged, lowering her voice. "For me." Kristoff looked at his girlfriend and nodded.

"All right. For you," he said. "Because I love you."

"I love you, too," Anna whispered, and they kissed. Their kissing was interrupted by a twist of the doorknob. It was now or never. "Bye, Kristoff."

"Bye, Anna," he whispered back. He walked over to one of the windows, pushed it open, and climbed out. Anna watched him go, tears still streaming down her face. Then, the doors burst open. The princess turned to see John and a few men there.

"Where'd he go?" He snarled at Anna. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did tell him. Because I love him," Anna answered. "Something you may never understand." John let out a low sound, then walked over to the window, looking everywhere for the runaway man. John growled when he couldn't find the man.

"Search everywhere!" He instructed. "Leave no stone unturned!" He turned his dark gaze to Anna. "I'll deal with you later!" He snarled, before running out with the other men. Anna sighed, then ran down the hall to where she knew she would find Elsa. When she reached the room, she didn't even bother knocking and just walked in.

"Anna!" The queen exclaimed. "Where's Kristoff?"

"He's safe," Anna assured her. "I made certain of it." Elsa gave her sister a sympathetic smile, and walked up to the princess, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen," the queen said. "But hopefully he'll be back soon."

"I don't think so," Anna said. "Not while John's still around. Can't you do something?"

"He has more control than I do," Elsa said. "I'm sorry."

"What about that ice crystal of yours?" the princess asked.

"It doesn't make my powers any stronger, Anna. In fact, it makes me powerless," Elsa explained. "Watch." She shot a blast of ice at the wall in front of her, then put on the crystal, and tried doing the same thing. But nothing happened. Anna just stood there, mouth agape in shock. No! This whole trip, all for nothing? She couldn't believe it. She sat down on the floor, bringing her knees up, and began crying.

"If they catch Kristoff, I'll never forgive myself," she said, although it was pretty muffled due to her position.

"I thought you just said he was safe?" Elsa was confused now.

"Yeah, for now!" Anna answered. "John and his brothers went to look for him, searching everywhere. And all of this was because I thought this crystal would help you with your powers!"

"Well, then it's partly my fault, too," Elsa said. "I'm the one who found out about it, and mentioned it to you. If it wasn't for me, we would have never gone." She sat next to Anna and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Anna let go of her legs and move to hug her sister as she continued to cry.

* * *

John and his men had followed Kristoff deep into the forest, but then lost track of him as it got dark. "I'm going back to the castle. The rest of you, keep searching! I don't want to see any of you until he's dead!" He commanded. A chorus of "yes, sirs" followed, and John turned back to Arendelle.

* * *

Two days later, Elsa, Anna, and John were sitting at the table, waiting for dinner. Anna was still sad and guilty about everything, although she tried her hardest not to be when she was around John.

"Just wait and see, Anna. You'll be glad you married me instead of marrying that _peasant_." Anna knew she would never be happy again if she married John, but she faked a smile at his comment. She was laying her head on top of his chest right now, wishing over and over again that the suit beneath her was actually Kristoff's royal clothes. She looked over at Elsa, who was drinking her tea, not wanting to give away her emotions about everything.

The meal had just arrived when one of John's men ran into the room, bowing to Elsa and Anna, before running over to John. He whispered something into John's ear, and Anna watched as his lips formed a huge smile. He nodded his head, dismissing the man, before turning to Anna with that huge grin on his face.

"Well, Princess. It looks like we won't have to worry about that ice harvester anymore. How about that?" He laughed, and drank his wine. Anna was shocked. They actually did it? They really killed Kristoff? Before she could stop it, tears began streaming down her face. Elsa walked over to her sister and hugged her, silent tears falling every now and there. John just watched them, not caring that they were crying. Sure, it was pathetic, but he was just glad Kristoff was now dead. That just put him a step closer to marrying the princess. Speaking of marriage…. "Your Majesty, if it is all right with you, I'd like to announce our marriage to all of Arendelle," he began, grabbing one of Anna's hands. Both sisters were looking at him now. "Our wedding should be in three days. The sooner the better, right, Anna?" He was still smiling, which would normally disgust Anna, but she was still sad over the fact that Kristoff was dead. The princess nodded her head in response, unable to say anything. "That's my girl." He let go of her hand, lifted her chin, and kissed her.

"I can throw a party the night before the wedding," Elsa suggested.

"Great idea!" John exclaimed. He looked down at Anna, here eyes red from crying, but no more tears were coming. "We'll announce it tomorrow. I don't want the people thinking you're being forced to do this. Well, good night you two. See you in the morning." He gave Anna a good night kiss, then walked out of the dining room, leaving the two sisters alone. Soon, Elsa left the room as well, and walked up to her bedroom. She changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. She turned over to the nightstand, about to turn off the light, when she noticed an envelope with her name on it. She quickly sat up and opened the envelope. It was a letter!

_Queen Elsa, _

_First of all, do not show this to Anna. She doesn't need to know. In fact, knowing Anna, it would probably be best to burn the letter after you read it. _

_I'll try to explain everything to you and Anna when I return. Do not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. It's our little secret. _

_I'm alive, and I'll be returning to Arendelle soon. _

_-Kristoff_

**A/N: You didn't think he was really dead, did you? xD Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review! Bye for now! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay. To say "sorry" and make up for the long waits in the chapters, I'm not posting one, but **_**two**_** chapters today. :D I'm also doing this because I have them done anyways. No point in waiting forever before posting it. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D And again, sorry for all the late updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Disney does. **

Today was the day of the party for John and Anna. They had announced their wedding yesterday, with much applaud from all of Arendelle's citizens. Anna did a really good job pretending to be happy - maybe even a little excited - about everything. But she was still mourning Kristoff's death.

Meanwhile, Elsa was having a bit of a hard time not telling Anna that Kristoff was still alive. She had done as Kristoff said and burned the letter as soon as she was done reading. She hated keeping secrets from Anna, but she figured the ice harvester had a good reason not to tell his girlfriend he was still alive.

Anna could tell Elsa was hiding something from her, although she didn't ask the queen about it. She had other things to worry about, like the wedding.

That night, many villagers began flooding into the castle, wearing ballgowns and suits. Elsa, John and Anna were standing in the hallway, waiting for the introductions. They didn't have to wait long. Kai walked up to the stage, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" He announced. The queen walked out to stand next to Kai, her normal ice dress modified to cover her shoulders and chest, and the slit filled in. Her hair was up in a bun, like on her coronation day. She wore a crown made of snow. She dipped her head respectfully to the group. "Princess Anna and her fiancé, John!" Kai introduced as the couple walked out to stand on the other side of Kai, and the crowd clapped loudly.

There was much dancing that went on. About half an hour before the party was over, John spoke about how much he loved the princess, and how he was honored to be marrying her tomorrow. Then the couple kissed, and Anna pretended pretty well that she was enjoying it. As soon as they broke from the kiss, the crowd applauded for the hundredth time that night, and so did Elsa. But as she was clapping, she noticed movement outside the window. Kristoff.

"Excuse me for a moment," the queen said, and walked calmly out of the ballroom. As soon as she was sure that no one could see her, she ran outside to see the buff ice harvester walking away. He had seen Anna and John kiss, and she looked like she was enjoying it. She probably got over the fact that he was supposedly dead, and was really in love with John. Did he make a wrong choice to have only Elsa know he was still alive?

"Hey, stranger!" He heard a voice call. He turned around to see Elsa running up to him. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Kristoff asked.

"About Anna," Elsa answered.

"Oh, yeah. I saw her with John. She looked very happy," Kristoff responded.

"You think she was really happy?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "Kristoff, it's just an act so she's not disappointing Arendelle. You should know that more than anyone else. She misses you a lot."

"Really?" Kristoff asked. He knew Elsa had never lied to him before. And he had figured Anna missed him deeply. At least, until he saw the two kissing.

"Yes, really. I can tell she does by the way she acts all the time. She's always so sad. She's been this way since we returned to Arendelle six days ago," she explained. "Which reminds me, why didn't you want Anna to see the letter?"

"Because, I figured they would be getting married soon. At least, that's what it sounded like when she was explaining everything to me. With news of my death," he put air quotes around the last word before continuing, "I wanted to keep her safe from John, and I also wanted to surprise her when I returned. But mainly because of John. If she knew I was still alive, she would probably be happy, which would make John suspicious. And who knows what he would do then." Elsa nodded in understanding. John was ruthless. If he found out Kristoff was still alive, he could do horrid things to them.

"Speaking of the wedding, will you please come and crash it?" She asked him. "I know, it may sound weird for me to be asking someone this since it's my sister's wedding, but we all know she's not happy. I would do it myself, but that may cause problems if they see the queen stopping a wedding, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I will," Kristoff answered.

"Thanks," Elsa said. "It means a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot more to you and Anna." Music blaring from inside reminded Elsa that there was a party going on, and people were probably worrying about her. "I better go. See you tomorrow." She waved to the ice harvester good-bye and turned around, prepared to run back in, but Kristoff's question surprised her.

"Wait, tomorrow?" He asked, confused. Why would he see her tomorrow?

"Yeah. Tomorrow. During the wedding," Elsa answered, as if it was plainly obvious.

"Oh. They're doing it this soon?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. You know John and all of those power-hungry people," Elsa said. Kristoff nodded. Sure, he didn't know John, but he knew Hans. He remembered how Anna had gotten engaged to him in one day. He was probably hoping to have the marriage only shortly after that. At least, until the eternal winter started.

"Okay. Then, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Kristoff said. They waved good-bye, and then went their separate ways.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Anna asked when she noticed her sister return.

"I had to go use the restroom," Elsa lied. It must have been convincing enough, because Anna didn't question it or show any sign of doubt or disbelief. The queen let out a silent sigh. She knew she would have to apologize for that once this was all done. But right now, she had to focus on the party and the wedding tomorrow. She was a queen after all. All the apologies could come after that.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Wedding

**A/N: Here's the second chapter for the day! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. **

Anna stood in front of the mirror as she got prepared to be changed into her wedding dress. She wasn't excited about this day. She should be marrying Kristoff, not John. But she knew that would never happen. Kristoff was dead now. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize what she was doing.

"Anna, can you at least put your arms down?" Elsa asked. "I can't do the dress right if you have your arms folded."

"Oops, sorry," Anna said, putting her arms against her side. With a wave of her hand, Elsa made a dress out of snow, making it almost exactly like her own, except it covered her shoulders. The queen then grabbed a brush to do her sister's hair. After about ten minutes of messing with the tangled strawberry-blonde hair, it finally lay flat. She separated the hair into two parts and did the usual braids that Anna did, then put them up, just like she had had them at the coronation. "Elsa?" Anna said.

"Hm?" Her sister asked.

"I feel sick," the princess said.

"That's just because it's your wedding day, and maybe because of Kristoff," Elsa explained. "You've been thinking about him, haven't you?"

"How did you know?" Anna asked.

"Your arms are folded again. You only started doing that when you found out Kristoff died," Elsa pointed out, biting her lip at the lie. Anna didn't notice. She knew Elsa was right. She just felt guilty for what happened to Kristoff, that she often had her arms folded. "Just don't let John see you like that. Actually, scratch that. You already always do that. Don't let the guests see you like that. If you do that in front of them, they'll start suspecting, and who knows what John will do then." Anna nodded in understanding, and Elsa put the finishing touch on the bride's outfit.

•••

Anna walked up to the doors to the chapel, taking in a deep breath. Elsa was standing right next to her, ready to walk in.

"Are you ready?" She asked Anna.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Anna answered.

"Remember, smile," Elsa instructed just as the doors were opening. The two royals walked down the aisle, and Anna was dropped off at the stage. The preacher began speaking, while Anna tried concealing her feelings about Kristoff. So this is what Elsa felt like when she was isolated for thirteen years.

"If any of you object, then speak now, or forever hold your peace!" The preacher announced. Just then the doors burst open.

"I object!" A gruff voice shouted. Anna turned to see who it was.

"Kristoff?" She asked, surprised and filled with joy at seeing him.

"Anna," Kristoff breathed, and the princess ran down to meet him. The mountain man picked her up and spun her around.

"You! I thought you were dead!" John scowled, walking down to meet the mountain man as well.

"Yeah. I knew I would be able to trick you pretty well," Kristoff said, holding Anna close to his side. "You see, I bribed one of your men to lie about killing me and end the hunt for me." John looked at the blonde boy, shock and anger showing on his face. Then he began walking up closer to Kristoff. Kristoff pushed Anna out of the way. "Come and get me," he sneered. The fight lasted about five minutes, but it didn't look like either of them was winning.

"I'm done with you!" The villager shouted, and, forgetting that it was a secret, shot a blast at Kristoff. The mountain man was defenseless. Anna ran from her spot and sallied in front of the blast, just like she had done between Elsa and Hans. The blast hit her square in the upper chest, and she tumbled onto the ground.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed. He turned back to John, breathing deeply. But John wasn't in a fighting stance. Instead, he had a nervous look on his face. Anna recognized that expression: it was the same one Elsa had when her ice powers were revealed in the ballroom. Everyone turned to face the villager, shocked that he had fire powers, and angry that he hurt the princess. Kristoff used John's nervousness to his advantage and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Let me make one thing clear: Anna loves me, and never will marry you. And, I believe we just won." Kristoff inhaled deeply, then pushed John across the room, making him go unconscious. The mountain man turned to where Anna had just been lying, but she was no longer there. Then he noticed Elsa near a bench or something, trying to heal the princess. He walked over to the queen, kneeling beside Anna.

"So, you're alive," Anna said weakly.

"Yeah. I'm alive. And we're finally together again," Kristoff said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. For whatever little time I have," Anna added.

"Hey, hey! Don't talk like that. You will survive. You have to," Kristoff said. Elsa was working hard with her ice powers to heal the burn, but she was scared that if she did too much, it would cause something fatal to happen to her. After a few minutes, she stopped trying, and sat back against the bench.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. There's nothing I can do for her," Elsa said, her eyes filling with tears. She felt so helpless. She pulled out the ice crystal and put it on. "Since I can't save Anna, I promise not to use any magic ever again." The queen bowed her head, a tear streaming down her face and onto the crystal. Anna frowned at her sister's action, but then she noticed something: the crystal was glowing! Kristoff noticed it, too.

"Elsa, where'd you get this?" He asked, lifting the crystal slightly.

"In the mountain, where we went with John," the queen explained, not noticing that it was glowing. "Why?"

"I've seen something like this. Have you tried using it?" He asked.

"Yeah. But it doesn't do any good. Watch." She began twirling her fingers, not expecting anything. But then, she noticed a thin layer of frost cover her hand. "What?" She breathed. "It wasn't working before!" Kristoff and Anna watched in amazement at what was going on. Elsa lifted the crystal with her free hand and also noticed it was glowing.

"Try again, Elsa," Anna whispered, and her eyes began to close. "Please."

"Okay," Elsa said, and brought her hands down onto Anna again. The frost began to cover the burn, then it disappeared, along with the burn. Elsa gasped in amazement, then looked up at Anna. She wasn't responding to it in any way. "Anna?" She asked, touching her sister's shoulder softly. Had she been too late? Did it not work after a certain amount of time? But then Anna's eyes fluttered open. Elsa and Kristoff both hugged the princess. The audience began clapping, and the three looked in their direction. They had completely forgotten about the wedding guests.

"So, is there going to be a wedding?" One of the guests asked. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other with a smile.

"Yes," Anna answered.

"Yes?" The preacher asked, bolting upright.

"Yes," Kristoff confirmed. The two walked up to the preacher, and he began the whole ceremony again.

"Can you just skip to the end?" Anna asked. The preacher gave a little sigh, then obediently did so.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your lawful husband?" He asked.

"I do," Anna vowed, shaking with excitement.

"And do you, Kristoff, take Anna to be your lawful wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Kristoff vowed with a smile on his face.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher announced. "You may kiss the bride." Anna practically jumped into Kristoff's arms as their lips touched. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. The guests all cheered for the married couple. When they broke from their kiss, Anna smiled up at Kristoff, then remembered something.

"Where's John?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him," Elsa said, walking up to Anna. "He's been tied up and shipped to an abandoned island. I don't think we'll be hearing from him for awhile." The princess smiled at her sister, then looked back at Kristoff, still wearing that smile. They walked back down the aisle, arms linked, and waving to the crowd. Her real true love was alive and back, and they were now married, soon to have a family. Everything would turn out perfect.

But, then again, "perfect" hasn't been in Anna's life vocabulary.

**A/N: Okay. I have one more chapter (the epilogue) to write for this story, then I'll be done posting for a little while until August. Thank you all for all the support, and staying with me! I really appreciate it, and you have motivated me to continue - and finish - the story. =] Thank you all! And I'm hoping to post the epilogue sometime in the next week. Bye for now! Don't forget to favorite/follow/review! **


End file.
